Worlds Apart
by sleepy-western
Summary: Update: OK, this thing is never going to be finished, because I started it before DH and now it doesn't seem valid...sorry!
1. Prologue: What a Wonderful World

**Prologue**

What a wonderful world

* * *

Author notes: 

I haven't been allowed to upload for, like, ages, because "my account had been submitted to recent infraction". Hmph.

Did you hear- Evanna Lynch has been cast for Luna?

Lyrics- not mine, belonging to Louis Armstrong. Characters- not mine, belonging to J.K.Rowling.

* * *

28th July, 1977 

The sun rose gently above a small English village in the town of Camberley. The many inhabitants of this particular town were still asleep on this fine morning, but one, a sixteen-year-old girl, was not.

_I see trees of green, red roses too _

_I see them bloom for me and you _

_And I think to myself, what a wonderful world_

As the first sunbeams spread through the rose-pink sky, the girl threw open her windows of her bedroom in the Evans' house, basking in the warm summer glow. She laid her hands on the sill and breathed deeply.

_I see skies of blue and clouds of white _

_The bright blessed day, the dark sacred night _

_And I think to myself, what a wonderful world_

A casual observer would have noticed that the girl was clothed in nothing, save for a simple checked nightgown under a white flannel dressing-gown. She threw back her Alice-blonde hair (which just happened to be fashionably bobbed) and the sunrise sparkled in her dark-brown eyes. An odd combination, blonde hair and brown eyes. But then again, one which made her so attractive to the local lads. Petunia Evans (for that was her name) would have none of them. She was devoted to her family and interests.

_The colours of the rainbow, so pretty in the sky _

_Are also on the faces of people going by _

_I see friends shakin' hands, sayin' "How do you do?" _

_They're really saying "I love you" _

Petunia just stood there for a while, letting the morning beauty wash over her like the tide. It really was amazing, just being at peace with the world, in those precious few hours before the world shook itself from its slumber and made to perform its daily duties.

_I hear babies cryin', I watch them grow _

_They'll learn much more than I'll ever know _

_And I think to myself, what a wonderful world _

_Yes, I think to myself, what a wonderful world _

Petunia watched in awe as the sun, benevolent figure that it was, strengthened itself and woke the world as it did so each and every morning. "Yes," she thought to herself, "it really is a wonderful world."


	2. Chapter 1: Easy like Sunday Morning

**Chapter One**

Easy like Sunday morning

Sirius stretched his limbs and smiled. Sunday. He loved Sundays. And today was looking perfect- a clear sky, with a hot sun beaming down on them. Brilliant for Quidditch, or a Muggle game for a change, tennis, badminton, or even cricket. Another chance to show off. Sirius's smile stretched. It sounded i_so/i _immodest, but he did like showing off. All the girls, even that bookish Lily Evans, couldn't help but swoon when he arrived after school in his white cricket gear. Hogwarts had finally yielded and introduced Muggle sports to the extracurricular list. He just happened to glance in his mirror as he passed. Yes, there was no doubt about it, he was looking good today. Just as well. It was the party today, after all.

_Know it sounds funny  
But I just can't stand the pain  
Girl I'm leaving you tomorrow  
Seems to me girl  
You know I've done all I can  
You see I begged, stole  
And I borrowed  
_

Yes, ever since James's mother, Penine, had planted the notion of a dinner with Lily's parents, he had been unashamedly looking forward to it. All the girls at school would just _die _to be in Lily's place right now- preparing to par-tay with Hogwarts' two hottest guys. James, to tell the truth, had not reacted over-enthusiastically to the idea. He had retreated to his room with a book while Sirius bounced around cleaning, cooking and decorating the manor. That was the thing about Sirius- he was the ultimate ladies' man. A tongue of silver and dashing good looks, but a brain in his head, a constant happy-go-lucky attitude to life and a willingness to help and share- perfect.

_Ooh, that's why I'm easy  
I'm easy like Sunday morning  
That's why I'm easy  
I'm easy like Sunday morning/  
_

And once again, he was the first one awake. Sirius shook his head, smiling. Honestly. Now for some fun. He sneaked into James's room, careful not to make a sound. Flicking his wand, Sirius caught the can deftly. It had a gramaphone-type nozzle, and a push button. Aiming it square at James's ear, Sirius pressed and held. A loud, wailing, klaxon-type sound exploded from the mouth of the nozzle, sounding remarkably like a foghorn.

_Why in the world  
Would anybody put charms on me?  
I've paid my dues to make it  
Everybody wants me to be  
What they want me to be  
I'm not happy when I try to fake it!  
No!  
_

James sat bolt upright, eyes wide, glaring at his adopted brother furiously. But even before he had leapt out of bed, Sirius had sprinted down the hallway and hidden in a short space of time. James skidded round the corner, more than a little irritated.

"Sirius! I'm gonna KILL you!"

In his hiding place in the washroom, Sirius giggled. He loved days like this.

The door banged open and James charged in. Sirius was sitting calmly in the sink. James stamped his foot angrily.

"What did you do that for?"

"What do you mean, dear brother?" asked Sirius innocently.

"You know what I mean! Don't bother playing dumb, _brother dear_, it doesn't suit you."

Sirius never could play dumb for long. He was unrepetetant, however. "What? It was just for fun. I'm sure you understand."

"Oh yeah. Right. Sure it was." James scowled at Sirius, then pushed him from the washroom. Sirius heard the sound of the shower being turned on.

"Touchy," muttered Sirius.

_Ooh,that's why I'm easy  
I'm easy like Sunday morning  
That's why I'm easy  
I'm easy like Sunday morning  
_

Sirius shrugged and walked back to his room, changing into some casual clothes: he would change again later. He never could fathom James's sudden mood changes. Best friends they may be, but they were so- so- _different._

Movements could be heard from downstairs. Looked like the rest of the house was awake.

"Sirius?" came Penine Potter's voice from the kitchen. Sirius started guiltily. It was probably his foghorn that had woken them. He proceeded gloomily downstairs, carrying the foghorn. At least he would own up, whereas James would Vanish the incriminating evidence. Somehow, Sirius never felt comfortable lying. Stupid, he knew, but...

He came face-to-face with Penine, who had piled her black hair into a knot on her head and was tying an apron around her waist.

"Look, Penine, I'm really sorry-" he started, by he was in for a surprise. "Get James," she said distractedly.

"No need, Mum, I'm already here," said James smoothly, surreptitiously Vanishing Sirius's foghorn. Sirius blushed.

_I wanna be high, so high  
I wanna be free to know  
The things I do are right  
I wanna be free  
Just me, babe  
_

"Come and sit down, boys," said Penine, leading them to the dining room. The three of them sat.

Over the course of two or three hours, Penine painstakingly went over what i_not _/i to say to Lily's parents, a quick lesson on compliments, and the inexpendable finger-wag about appearances and presentation.

"...so make sure you brush your hair." Penine leant back in her chair. Sirius raised a hand. "Yes?"

"Well, it's kinda obvious that James will be- ah- _occupying_ Lily all evening while you grown-ups chat, but what will I do?" He spread his hands theatrically. "Will I talk to the dog?"

"Well, duh, course not, but you _could_ do, even though we don't have a dog, but you could, because you_are_ a dog-"

"Shut the hell up!" hissed Sirius, kicking James hard in the shin. He rolled his eyes. When James rambled like this, he almost gave the secret away. Honestly.

"Sirius, don't worry. Mrs Evans specifically requested for you to do this- you need to look after Lily's twin sister."

Sirius's mouth fell open.

_That's why I'm easy  
I'm easy like Sunday morning  
That's why I'm easy  
I'm easy like Sunday morning  
_

"You never told me that!" he said, looking accusingly at James.

"She never told me that!" said James defensively to Penine.

"Well, James," said Penine patiently, "I think the reason iwhy/i Lily never told you was that-"

"She hates him with every particle of her body?" interrupted Sirius.

"Er- no. The reason she never told you was that her sister- well, she's a Muggle."

James's mouth fell open too. "A- a Muggle? But that's really, really rare..."

"Exactly," agreed Penine as she left the table. "Make her feel at home, Sirius."

"Well," said Sirius, "it doesn't really matter that she's a Muggle, just so long as she's a_tasty_ Muggle."

Penine pretended not to hear him.

_Because I'm easy  
Easy like Sunday morning  
Because I'm easy  
Easy like Sunday morning_

As soon as James's mother had left, however, Sirius dropped his head in his hands. "Oh my God... what am I gonna do, Prongs?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, James! Wake up! She's going to be a carbon copy of Lils! You know what Lils is like. She's too... businesslike for me! It might work for you, but... ohhhh." James tried to think of something to say to console him.

"Look, Padfoot mate-"

The doorbell rang.

"Uh oh."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

You might need somebody

Lily Evans was sitting impatiently in front of the mirror in her room while her twin sister Petunia carefully brushed her hair from tangled frizz into sleek waves. Really, she had always wanted to look pretty but never had the time. Petunia, on the other hand, took great care with her appearance. It was probably psychological, she reflected duly. Petunia had always been more open-minded and idealistic, whereas Lily was steadfast and realistic.

_When somebody  
Reaches for your heart  
Open up and let them through  
'Cause everybody  
Needs someone around  
Things can tumble down on you_

"So I guess James is gonna be your date tonight?" asked Petunia teasingly.

"Oh GOD no! No way! He can't be my date! It's just- just- ohhhhh..." groaned Lily, sinking back in her chair and closing her eyes.

"Stop it, Lils! You're spoiling your hair!" cried Petunia, yanking Lily straight.

"How do you know _he'll_ be my date?" asked Lily desperately, grasping at straws. "He might be... uh... _your_ date. Yeah, that's right, he'll be _your _date. I just have to put up with Sirius- he's not that bad- and, yes, you can just keep James away for a few hours, and then-"

"Don't be stupid," said Petunia briskly, snapping the bristles through a particularly unruly tangle, "he's mad about about you. Everyone can see it. You know everyone, even Mother and Daddy are thinking, _Will you two just get it on already?_ And James-"

"Shut up, Petunia. Just shut up. If you say another word about it, I swear I will grab your neck and-"

"Ah ah ah, no fighting for you, Lily- James would prefer a more docile housewife." scolded Petunia, knowing she was putting her life at risk.

"Why, you little-" CRASH went the chair as Lily dived for her twin, and soon her red hair was as frizzy as it had ever been as the two sisters furiously tickled each other to the death.

_You'll discover  
When you look around  
You don't have to be alone  
Just one lover  
Is all you need to know  
When you're feeling all alone_

"Girls, please!" cried Charlotte Evans from downstairs. "Why are you making such a racket?"

"She started it!" yelled Lily.

"No I didn't! She's refusing to accept her destiny!"

"What destiny?"

"You destiny... Luke, it is your destiiiiiiiny... to be united in holy matrimony... with _James Potter_-"

"Didn't I tell you to _shut up!_" And for another five minutes, screaming, tickling and yelping ruled the house.

Charlotte sighed, and pushed a pair of earplugs into her ears. It was going to be a very long day.

_You might need somebody  
You might need somebody too,  
You might need somebody  
You might need somebody too,_

When Charlotte finally managed to calm the girls down and force them to get dressed, she had to admit she was indebted forever to Great-Aunt Hepzibah, who had sent two pretty dresses over from Manchester, "in case something came up". At the time, Charlotte had been more than a little offended, as there was no need to rub in the fact that while the Evanses were a normal domestic Seventies family, they just simply could not afford to buy new outfits from the local dressmakers' for the girls every time "something came up". But then something _did_ come up, namely the Potters' dinner party, and while the girls would have been more than willing to wear their old poplins, from what Lily had said about the Potters' manor, and their status in Britain as an upper-class family, Charlotte could not bear to have Lily and Petunia dressed in gowns that were practically falling apart, though they had just been mended for the sixth time. So Charlotte had resignedly swept out the dresses from her wardrobe- good thing she had not told the girls about them before- and wondered if she should credit the rumours and mounting evidence that Hepzibah was clairvoyant. Or psychic. Or whatever it was.

_If there's a fire  
Stirring in your heart  
And you're sure it's strong and right  
Keep it burning  
Through the cold and dark  
It can warm the lonely nights,_

Anyway, it just went to show that everyone could be wrong- Lily and Petunia were stunning. Petunia twirled in the mirror, resplendent in a pink silk dress with a flower-spangled gauze over it. Elbow-length gloves really rocked. With a strapless bodice and matching flower in her hair, Petunia felt ready for anything. She adjusted her choker and flashed a smile at her reflection.

Lily, on the other hand, was feeling distinctly uncomfortable in her sensible black dress with crimson lining. She felt naked with her broad shoulders bared over the folded hem-top-thingy. Lily had never been big on fashion-talk. At least her feet were safe in sensible black shoes and roll-top socks... she just hated the fact that she had to carry her little white clutch around with her. At that moment, the only word to describe her expression was a scowl.

"You could at least cheer up, Lils." advised Petunia, fastening the black-and-white beaded necklace on to her twin's slender neck. "What will Mr and Mrs Potter say if they find out their son's crush is a grumpy old madam?"

"Grumpy yourself."

"Oooooh, someone's a sourpuss today!"

Lily was saved from having to answer by their father, Simon Evans, poking his head in to see how they were getting on.

"Come on, girls, the motor-car's waiting!"

It was noticeably strange- both Simon and Charlotte were blonde, sunny-tempered and fair, so it was hard to see where Lily's stormy disposition and reddish brown hair came from. She had inherited her father's green eyes and logical intellect, but as far as a normal observer could see, she was nothing like her mother.

Petunia was sometimes puzzled by Simon and Lily's frequent philosophical outbursts, which invariably extended into long debates, which as much as Petunia heard of them, were over absolutely nothing at all.

Petunia was the calm, Lily was the storm. It was curious that each suited the other's name- Petunia meant anger, rage, frustration, bottled-up feelings, whereas Lily symbolised purity, innocence, and the like. But in spite of everything, the two were as thick as theives.

_You might need somebody  
You might need somebody too,  
You might need somebody  
You might need somebody too,_

The twins piled into the motor-car and watched the house disappear from sight, one moodily, one cheerfully, with different thoughts lingering in each head.

_This is going to be so much fun. I heard Mother asking Mrs Potter to get James's brother to look after me. If Lily knew, she'd call me a baby, but I think it really is delightful. I wonder what this boy will be like. I hope he'll be handsome, and chivalrous. It's just like a fairy-tale, and I'm the princess at the masquerade ball._

And so the blonde girl wove a beautiful web of fantasies around her. Not everyone, however, felt the same way.

_I really don't see why James had to get this dinner party in progress. He must know I hate stuff like this. I'll be all hot, and uncomfortable, and everyone will be looking at me oddly, because I've said something strange-sounding that's perfectly normal to me. No doubt Petunia will enjoy this. She'll think of it as a romantic fairy-tale. Typical_.

As the motor-car trundled along the road, to very different girls expected very different outcomes. Whatever happened, this would not be a party to forget.

_Boy, you might need somebody too  
Oh, you're gonna need somebody too,  
You might need somebody too, baby  
I know I do  
I know I do, need somebody too_

Author's notes-

Petunia in her dress-

http/s59. in her dress-

http/s59. 


End file.
